a normal day yay right
by ryuma
Summary: rewrite and spelling fixes. just think what if.


It started as a normal day in Nerima. Kasumi was waking up. She looked over to the alarm clock"3...2...1." Beep. "As usual, I can't start a morning without waking up before the alarm clock."

She got up and gathered her stuff for her morning bath. When she got to the bathroom door she noted that the light was on and there was a very low sound coming from inside the bathroom. "Oh my, I wonder who's up at this hour... its only 4 am," she mused as she opened the door to the changing room and saw a bloody handprint on the door frame and Ranma's favorite Chinas shirt torn to pieces. "What the…" Kasumi, overcome with concern for our favorite pigtail boy, slid the door open and saw a sight she hoped she would never have to see again.

Ranma was laying half in and half out of the bathroom, and was bleeding from large cuts to his back, forearms, and chest. His eyes wore swollen shut, his lip was busted open, and his nose was broken. He seemed to be trying to get in the tub, but his left arm was bent at a wrong angle. Kasumi could only do one thing and one thing only, and that was to scream with all her might, then run over to our fallen hero and help him the best way she could.

After what had seemed to be a lifetime to her, she saw her father, Mr. Saotome and Akane at the door. "What the hell are you doing to my sister you pervert?" Akane yells and starts to charge Ranma, who is passed out, lying in the middle of the floor, naked. Before she could do anything however, Kasumi had left Ranma's side and had used a trick he had taught her a few months earlier. She had slapped Akane across the face, than punched her in the middle of the stomach, sending her sister to the floor. While the fathers just stood there staring, not knowing what to say, Nabiki finally made it to the door saw what was going on. She pulled her cell phone out and called Dr. Tofu and 911.

Nabiki hung up the phone just as Soun started to berate his older daughter about fighting, and how his little angel was hurt. Kasumi slapped him and started to yell. "For heaven's sake what the hell is wrong with you? She could have killed him, and then the schools would have never been joined." It went in one ear out the other and Kasumi could see that it did by the look on his face. Why do I bother with this family? I should just get Ranma's stuff and Nabiki, and make them move out to our aunt's, she thought.

Kasumi was not an idiot or an airhead like some people thought. She had been plotting to just leave for a while. She already had 3 one-way tickets to England where a good friend of her mother taught at a school. She was close to her aunt and called her once a month to let her know what was going on. She had planned on leaving after school was out for Ranma, but now she knew they had to leave as soon as he was fixed up.

By now, the paramedics had shown up and Nabiki had the rest of the family go outside and wait for her to tell them what happened. Kasumi was going to ride with Ranma to the hospital and stay with him. Nabiki was starting to get a headache from Genma whining about how weak his no-good son was and what a shame it was.

At the hospital a few hours later, a doctor walked out to the party that had been waiting. With a heavy heart he had a hard time trying to find a way to tell the N.W.C what had happen. "Folks, we saved him, but barely. He is sedated right now and will be out for the next few hours. The only major problem is he may never walk straight again. He will need a cane to help him around. His left knee was just too turned for us to fully fix it."

At that, the whole waiting room heard Soun cry like a baby about how the schools will never be joined, Akane jumped up for joy, "I'm the best at martial arts! The pervert is done for. And last but not least, I'm free." The amazons listened in silence. Cologne would do what was needed to make Ranma happy, but the marriages would be off. Uyko just got up and walked out. Nodoka said it was not manly to walk with a cane at his age. And Genma just whined about how weak of a son. Like he had been doing all day. At seeing this, the doctor stepped out of the room, called security to get the loonies out of his waiting room and then called and had someone make sure the only ones allowed to see the patient would be Nabiki and Kasumi as Ranma had requested. Those kids got some severe problems, is all the doctor could say. Why did he have me say that he could not walk? He started to heal him self on my operation table before I even got my mask on.

It was just after morning tea the following day when Kasumi was packing up some of Ranma's stuff in a small duffel bag. "Kasumi, what are you doing in Ranma's stuff?" Nabiki asked from the hallway.

"Oh hi Nabiki, I'm going to take a few things to Ranma at the hospital so he will feel conformable there," Kasumi answered as she finished up and headed to the stairs.

"That weak boy, why am I cursed with such a weak and slow son." O the shame, Tendo, O the shame." Genma was back with their father after drinking the night before. Kasumi looks sad and leans over the railing with the bag right as Mr. Saotome wakes underneath her and she let it go. "Oh, it slipped. I'm sorry Mr. Saotome. I hope you're all right," Kasumi says in the most fake way she could. Nabiki just stares in shock at what her sister had just done.

After everything was taken care of for lunch, Kasumi told her father she was going out for the afternoon and started to clean up the plates. "Nabiki will you do me a favor and help me in the kitchen?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure sis," Nabiki said, jumping up to help. Akane did not understand why she was not asked and storms out of the room. In the kitchen, Kasumi hands Nabiki a letter she found.

Dear Ranma

Hi, man I'm glade to hear that everything is going as planned; other than the little problem of my brother Ryoga of course. I will be leaving the palace in a fortnight so we can take care of everything. I still cannot believe he sleeps with Akane as a pig and no one can get a clue, even with all your clues. Well anyway, the reason I wrote you so soon is that there's a slight problem I need to let you know about. The dragon is awake and is missing. Yes I know it's hard to believe, but your grandfather is awake and is pissed off and looking for you, so try not to stand out to much or you are going to be in a world of pain.

O and before I forget here is the spell I told about the last time I seen you.

I enclosed some more money to get Nabiki off your case.

Take care of you self my friend,

Ryuma Hibiki

11/05?

Nabiki read the letter three times before looking up to Kasumi. "What the hell… How? I thought Genma was the only male Saotome other than Ranma. And why did he call him the dragon? I am going to get p-Chan fixed the next time I see him. And who the hell is Ryuma Hibiki? I've never found another Hibiki other than Ryoga and his parents. And…"

"Nabiki, I know it's a lot to take in, but I know some more about what is going on. Ranma is not Genma's son, or even a Saotome. He is half-dragon, half-human and is around 160 years old in human years. Most of that time he was asleep until Genma broke in to a temple on the out side of chine and stole the necklace that helped him sleep and woke him up. Rather then get caught, he stole Ranma and erased his memories. It happened about six months before he came here." Kasumi butted in just when the middle Tendo brain could not fathom what was going on.

"Ok, ok, so Ranma's not related to Mr. Panda, so then what do we do? What have I done? I need to go see him and find out how I can repay him. Oh Kasumi, what have I done?"

What do you mean what have you done. Is this got to do with why Ranma is in the hospital dear sister? Kasumi is starting to get mad. And Nabiki knows not to piss off her older sister or you will not regret it.

Well you see I told grandfather Happioso that Ranma would meet him at a hotel that Ranma runs to ever other weekend when he says he's on a training trip. And that Ranma would love to wear a nice red teddy that I showed him and sold at a higher price. Nabiki says while trying to step out of her sister's space. " Why … what in the world would you do that to Ranma what makes you hate him so much that you would ruin is the only night he gets to sleep and not have those fucking night marries about the cats. Kasumi was heated what was her little sister up to.

I'm sorry I didn't know why he was hiding ever other weekend I thought he may be cheating on Akane so I thought I get some pay back for her. And I thought I could make some money off it. Nabiki didn't know why she did it just that seemed the right thing to do.

I don't know what to do with you I hope Ranma will forgive you. I sure will not for some time Nabiki Tendo kasumie now done packing Ranma's only three sets of clothing and a pillow from her bed ( so he can be reminded of her ) started to head out of his room.

Back in the hospital

"What the hell happened? o ya I got in a fight with the old pervert and he had that nasty little knife, why did it hurt so much was it magical I hope not because it will scare very bad.

Ok so I'm in my mind so what was it that father said about your mind. "Ranma seats and then a rock a pouf's out of no where. What the hell. O ya he said if you think it will be their. Now why don't I try that new spell that ryuma sent to me in that letter. After chanting the spell a door forms in the middle of the room and when opened it leads to a library and seats down in a huge over sized chair." Man its good to rest in a place like this.

After what seems like days Ranma looks around at what he has been studying and fills he has a better under standing that it was not the old pervert but a head hunter sent to give him a messages from his grandfather. And after a few minutes he starts to wake up in the really world. "Finely you're a wake. "

To be count ion

Don't you hate cliff hangers? Please send any spelling or grammar errors to be right away


End file.
